Al Capone Alternate Ending
by MikeyFTW
Summary: Just a alternate ending to the book Al Capone does my shirts


Al Capone, Alternative Ending

About a week ago I had a torn brown piece of paper in the sleeve of my shirt. All it had said was "Done" with it being underlined twice below the interesting word, I was puzzled at first, but then something thrilling came into my head. "Al Capone" I said to myself as if someone were right in front of me. "Al Capone wrote back!" So he was the one that did it! Al Capone actually helped my sister! I thought to myself excitedly...But why, came into the picture, why did he write back even though he didn't really know us at all?, did he ask 105 if Natalie was a good girl and thats why he did it? Those questions puzzled me again, I tried to find out why he did it but I had no luck this time I even wrote back a letter saying "Thank you." But he didn't write back. So now here I am in my house with my Mother and Father overjoyed that my Sister, got into Esther P. Marinoff. I started to wonder if it was Al Capone who actually wrote back, I couldn't think of anything or anyone who would just write a simple note saying "Done." I then settled down and told myself to calm down it doesn't matter anyway, I mean Natalie's already accepted so why should I be a curious cat?

The Next morning I wake up with my eyes droopy and tired, in my dirty room filled with clothes and trash, I yelled loudly like a big ole, bear awakening from hibernation. I got up and ate cereal as usual, it was Sunday so I just felt lazy that day.

"Hello!?" Comes beyond my front door. "Helllooooo?!"

"Coming!" My mother yells down from the stairs.

She starts running down the creaky stairs and opens the door.

"Hi Ms. Flanagan" Says Piper

"Why hello Piper how are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"Why yes in fact I'm feeling excellent"

Of course I knew what she meant by that on how Natalie got accepted, so of course she would be happy.

"May I speak with Moose?"

Oh god what does she have for me now?

"Sure." My mother says, she then comes in with a gentle smile that can fool anyone...Though she's not that bad, not that I like her but she's nice now and then

"Moose the Warden needs you right away." I then gulped like I've never before.

"Wh- Why?" I ask kind of nervous

"Beats me but you better hurry up."

"Oh OK" Man I assume I'm in some deep trouble.

I got dressed in some regular clothes I mean I don't have to dress fancy now do I? So while I get dressed my mother comes to my door asking.

"Moose? Where are you going?"

"The Warden needs me. "For what?"

I then shrug "Well be careful alright?"

"Alright." She then exits the dirty room while I get my shirt on, I then head up on to the Warden's place on the crumbly sidewalk and cut grass lawns to see what he needs or wants. But every step I take I get more and more nervous hoping that he didn't find out I wrote to Al Capone or at least tried too.

As I step in front of the old but at the same time new looking building, I get the biggest shiver above my spine. "Well… here we go" I say in my blankless mind. I open the big doors to see Piper and the Warden.

He doesn't look pleased

I look at him and speak

"Hello sir you needed me?" I tried not to say nervously

"As a matter of fact I do" He says while still not looking satisfied

"Let's have a chat shall we?" I think my stomach just melted. He then sat in his chair while I went over to him and sat down right in front of him.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Moose?" Yup he knows

"N- No sir"

"Really now?"

"Y- Yes sir" I'm trying not to stutter, but his eyes are so obedient. He pulls out a piece of paper.

"I have a note wrote to Al Capone asking for help for his Sister to get into the school"

I didn't know what to say, I just kept staring at him with petrified eyes knowing that he had found out.

"So now do you have anything to say?" He kept staring at me while saying that, I then spoke "That wasn't me who wrote that…"

He raised his eyebrow in anger.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M STUPID MOOSE?!" He roared. But then Piper stood up.

"It was me father it wasn't him!" He then turned around in utter shock.

"What?" "Yes yes it was me! I saw how his Sister was and I just couldn't help how she is to be like that she really needed help!"

I was in shock too, Piper? There was no way she was doing this!

"I'm sorry Father I really am" I'm not sure if she meant that and It looked like the Warden didn't know what to say.

"But darling it exactly says in the note. _Sincerely, Moose Flanagan."_

"I put it there because it wouldn't have worked if I had said _Sincerely, Piper"_

I still couldn't believe what I was seeing and I think her Father wasn't either. The Warden then opened his mouth and spoke to me not roughly but a little more gentle.

"You may go but I'm still suspecting you though."

I was so relieved when he said those words but I felt bad for Piper because I was the one who should've gotten in trouble. I then got up from the chair and as I walk towards the door I see Piper and she winks at me. I then gave a smile and exited the big door and walked home thinking about how Piper did that for me. I then open up my front door to my fairly good living room.

"There you are Moose."

My dad scares me when I walk in. "Oh hey dad!"

I say. "Scared ya didn't I?"

"Yea you got me."

He then chuckles "How was your day?"

"Great!"

"Well thats nice, hey how bout tomorrow we go outside and play some ball?"

I got excited. "I can't wait"

He then nods and walks off to watch television. I walk up on the old and creaky wooden stairs to my room. I then lay on my bed thinking about Piper again and for some reason I feel weird about Piper...Oh no.


End file.
